platinumbass_lounge_of_lunaticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Foster
"Jesus fucking Christ." Foster Kia, formerly known as Mr. Foster,''' '''is the founder of memes such as Mei is Gay. Biography Foster (age and name undisclosed) is a member of the Lounge of Lunatics who specializes in meme production and art in Garry's Mod. Like PlatinumBass, he is a member of the Giftaneers of Giving, creating designs for giveaways. He generally does not like rules and being told what to do, though typically he complies anyway. He used many names before finding his favorite, such as "Bain" and "Bossman". He is very patriotic, and loves America. Foster's current profile picture is official artwork of the Insurgency Specialist. Previously, he used an SFM image (not created by himself) of PAYDAY 2's Scarface. Food Foster is a big fan of posting pictures of food he eats in the Lounge of Lunatics. Frequent images include steak, burgers, hotdogs, and other patriotic foods. He often encourages others to post pictures of their food, and frequently responds positively to images of food that he feels is distinctly American. This behavior encouraged PlatinumBass to make #food_exposure, a channel made for posting images of food. Memes Foster frequently creates memes, in conjunction with PlatinumBass.PlatinumBassSuch memes include "Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 but PlatinumBass is the announcer, in which he layers PlatinumBass' voice over the SEAL Team Six and Yemeni Militia announcers. Foster also creates still image memes, and contributes his artwork to be made into memes. One such artwork is a picture of PlatinumBass holding a shotgun, that PlatinumBass promptly turned into a reaction message expressing distaste at one's behavior. Patriotism Foster loves America. He loves America so much, in fact, that he frequently calls Emaulligu a "crouton" and calls Australia "kangaroo land". (As of June 18th, 2018, Foster no longer calls Australia "kangaroo land" as he discovered the Australian Quokka which he believes is the cutest animal on Earth). This is all a joke, however as Foster, despite his patriotism, knows the value of a good foreign policy. Much like Liberty Prime, Foster takes a strong stance against communism. He feels that in order to secure the safety of American freedom, communism must be eradicated. He is quick to call those who are not sympathetic to American interests "filthy communists", much like McCarthy. Distaste for Rules Foster has an extreme distaste for rules which he believes set unreasonable limits. Other rules (such as the Rules und Guidelines) which he does not view as too strict, he follows without question. He firmly believes that no joke should be off the table, though he does acknowledge that there is a time and a place for humor. This distaste got Foster in hot water several times on the Giftaneers of Giving Discord server, where he gained a reputation for bending and even outright breaking rules, all for the sake of comedy. He eventually learned his lesson after several punishments, and although he still bends some rules from time to time, he does so much less frequently. Likes and Dislikes Likes *American spirit *Bald eagles *Stars & Stripes *The Pledge of Allegiance *The Constitution of the United States *Abraham Lincoln *John F. Kennedy *The Union *Food *World peace *Nuclear disarmament of countries other than the United States *Ronald Reagan *American allies *Harry S. Truman *The collapse of the Soviet Union *Midnight Riders *Bad song parodies *PAYDAY 2 and most Call of Duty games *Anything even slighty related to America Dislikes *Communism *Portraits of Lenin *Countries other than the United States with nuclear armament *Hammer and sickle *The color red *Bolsheviks *Ho Chi Minh *Fall of Saigon *Joseph Stalin *Political arguments *The "strawman" logical fallacy *Seizing the means of production *Communist China *TranZit *Alcoholic beverages *Cigarettes and other tobacco products *Overly strict rules *Anything related to the Soviet Union Category:Members